marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Davis (Agent)
|gender = Male |DOD = 2019 |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |clearance = Level Blue (formerly) |affiliation = * |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (26 episodes) |actor = Max Osinski |status = Deceased}} Agent Davis was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, working for the organization since before the HYDRA Uprising, and returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. once Jeffrey Mace took over as the new Director and the agency was reestablished following the signing of the Sokovia Accords. Davis was assigned to the reorganized STRIKE team led by Melinda May, as he assisted to fight against Lucy Bauer and the Watchdogs. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by the Life-Model Decoys, Davis then helped Daisy Johnson and the other agents to escape. After helping rescue his kidnapped fellow agents, except for Mace who had died in the Framework, Davis was then attacked by Aida, who had developed a body with multiple superpowers. Though presumed dead by his colleagues, Davis was saved by Deathlok and later reconnected with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After helping stop Glenn Talbot from destroying the Earth, Davis went with Johnson, Jemma Simmons, and Piper to find a time displaced Leo Fitz after the future Fitz was killed in the Battle of Chicago. After a year of searching, the team found Fitz, who was captured by Chronicoms. They made an agreement for Simmons to stay, while Davis, Piper and Johnson would return to Earth. After returning home, Davis was shocked to find out about Sarge, a man with the same face as Phil Coulson and the Shrike, which were infecting Earth under the command of Izel. Davis piloted Zephyr One during a mission, but was forced by Sarge to change course for the Lazy Comet. There, he infiltrated the spaceship, where his body was possessed by Izel. Back at the Lighthouse, Izel jumped from body to body while fighting S.H.I.E.L.D., and ultimately forced Davis to fall from a high place, killing him. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Aiding Fitz and Simmons and Jemma Simmons]] Davis was assigned to a team tasked with the assistance of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in investigating the StatiCorp facility in Batesville, Utah, following the destruction of the Particle Accelerator. Once Fitz had completed his work using the D.W.A.R.F.s to take readings from inside and uploaded the data, he ordered Davis to pack up the rest of the equipment and head back towards the Bus where they would determine the cause of the explosion and see if Hannah Hutchins was truly to blame for it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Working for Jeffrey Mace ]] Following the HYDRA Uprising, Davis eventually rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. under Jeffrey Mace's command. He checked Yo-Yo Rodriguez's S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch as she entered Zephyr One. She asked how was his wife and Davis said that she was growing bigger every day. Rodriguez told him that his wife rather not hear it, so Davis corrected himself and said she was more beautiful every day. Davis later was in Zephyr One, checking the status of the injured Chinatown Crew members.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost South Ridge Penitentiary Riot arriving at the prison]] Davis joined Alphonso Mackenzie in the mission to rescue Phil Coulson and Melinda May from South Ridge Penitentiary. In the Zephyr One, as they geared up, Davis received from Leo Fitz a suitcase with Ghost Infection Antidote, which he instructed them how to use it. As the team landed at the prison in the Containment Module, Mackenzie sent Quake to lead Davis and Prince to find Coulson and May. Davis and Prince used I.C.E.R.s to take out two infected guards. They then meet up with Coulson and May and handed them I.C.E.R.s. Coulson then informed Davis that the guards would need to be treated, so he injected them with the antidote. Later, Mackenzie sent Davis and Prince back to the prison to help the police take control of the prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup ]] On Zephyr One, Coulson asked Davis for any developments in their search after Lucy Bauer and Eli Morrow. Davis said there were not, but a Quinjet was approaching. Jeffrey Mace contacted with the plane and said he was coming to arrest Quake and Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan As Zephyr One was ready to take off, Davis noticed Mackenzie on his motorcycle. Davis warned him that it was the Mace's orders that no one could leave, but Mackenzie did not listen and hit him before riding away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Davis informed May and Daisy Johnson that they had reached the crash site of Mace, Coulson, and Mackenzie, but there was no Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.10: The Patriot Aiding the Koenigs ]] Davis informed Phil Coulson that Sam Koenig was on his way to Zephyr One. Davis and Quake entered a bar to ask help from LT Koenig. Suddenly, Davis was attacked by a woman, who revealed herself as LT. She excused Davis. Later, Quake explained to Davis that Sam and Billy Koenig had been in the original Life-Model Decoy program. Davis thought that it meant the Koenigs were robots, but LT joked about it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Hunting Watchdogs hold Tucker Shockley]] Davis, Daisy Johnson and May's Team went to a warehouse where Tucker Shockley and other Watchdogs were hiding. Using I.C.E.R.s they caught them all. On Zephyr One, Davis was watching the cuffed Watchdogs while Johnson was interrogating Shockley. He and Prince then held Shockley as he talked to Jeffrey Mace and Johnson. Suddenly a twang was heard and Fitz and Simmons hurried to warn them that Shockley was the bomb. Johnson said to Davis and Prince to move and knocked out Shockley with her powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Dealing with LMDs Hunting the Superior 's S.H.I.E.L.D. team]] Davis informed Coulson that the Patriot Suit was located in Nome. Davis then came with Coulson, Johnson and Mackenzie to Burkov Mining Facility and helped in the search for Mace. Later, they arrived at an old facility in Russia, where Davis accompanied Fitz and Simmons. They heard that Aida was in the facility, so Simmons went to find her with Davis. The two did not find Aida, but watched as she escaped in the Watchdogs Submarine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Hunting LMDs Davis was later gathered with the other key members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and informed by Phil Coulson and Director Mace that both agents Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons had been kidnapped and replaced by Life-Model Decoys who planned to sabotage the base. Davis and the other agents were then ordered by their superiors to hunt down and destroy all the robots. While Davis joined Alphonso Mackenzie and others in getting their weapons, the room was filled with gas, knocking out Davis and all of the others. Eventually, he awoke, confused as to why they were awake with the room still filled with gas, only to be greeted by Simmons who insisted that she and Johnson were not the LMDs. Simmons raised her gun and said she did not care if they believed her or not and then ordered them to move out. As they moved through the base with all the Framework equipment, Davis then witnessed Mackenzie's LMD body being thrown across the hallway in pieces. Quake then appeared and order Davis to fly Zephyr One out of the base to safety while Piper and Prince collected any other unconscious agents they could find and get them away from the still spreading fire before the entire Playground base burned to the ground. Once onboard the Zephyr One, Davis managed to get the plane out of the hanger moments before May's LMD destroyed much of the Playground. Davis successfully flew the plane and all of them outside of the danger zone and towards sunlight. Having picked up Yo-Yo Rodriguez on the way, Davis and the other agents discussed the plan to get inside the Framework, which had been built by Holden Radcliffe with the help of the Darkhold. With no other choice, however, Quake and Simmons were logged into the Framework to begin the mission of finding their allies and free them from the digital world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Attacked by the Watchdogs The Zephyr One was eventually spotted by Anton Ivanov's men, who sent a plane to take down the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men As they needed to spare as much power as possible to keep Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson in the Framework, Davis and the other agents could not counterattack and did their best to avoid the Watchdogs aircraft's assaults. Simmons and Johnson ultimately escaped from the Framework''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World!, which enabled Davis and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to retaliate. Davis did his best to perform evasion maneuvers while his colleagues powered up the weapons. As Davis warned them that the Watchdogs' plane flew right onto the Zephyr One, the weapons went online and Piper took down the hostile plane. Davis then flew the Zephyr One to the Ivanov Oil Platform, where they rescued Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie who had been kidnapped by the Watchdogs. The plane was later flied back to the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return'' Aida's Rampage and Prince rescue Leo Fitz]] Aida and Leo Fitz were locked into a Containment Chamber at the Playground. However, Aida went insane after Fitz rejected her love and told her that he was still in love with Jemma Simmons. She attacked Fitz but Davis, along with Agents Piper and Prince, took him out of the chamber. Davis shot at Aida multiple times to buy time for Piper and Fitz to leave in the Containment Module. However, thanks to her healing powers, Aida survived the shooting and attacked Davis, heavily wounding him and leaving him for dead. Rescued by Deathlok 's and Simmons' wedding]] While Leo Fitz and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. assumed that Davis had been killed by Aida, he actually survived the attack, albeit wounded. Deathlok found him and took him to receive medical attention. Davis, Deathlok and the other surviving agents were contacted by Deke Shaw and traveled to the Lighthouse to meet up with the key members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and witness the wedding of Fitz and Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Back to Duty Flying Ship ]] Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., Davis served as a pilot. He was enlisted in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quest for Gravitonium and piloted the Zephyr One in search of the lost ship ''Principia, which was supposed to be kept in altitude because of the Gravitonium inside. As Davis declared that they were looking for a needle in a haystack, they found the flying ship. Davis kept the plane stationary while the agents went to explore the ship, although Phil Coulson was prepared to replace him by Melinda May if things go wrong, something Davis agreed to.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia Transporting the Hintons Davis was recruited by Daisy Johnson in a new mission to find Robin Hinton and Polly Hinton at the Retreat. Davis boarded the Zephyr One and once they got close enough to the Retreat, he flew a Quinjet with Johnson to pick up the Hintons. Davis then took the Quinjet back to the Zephyr One, informing Melinda May of their arrival.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices Search for Phil Coulson Davis joined another S.H.I.E.L.D. mission led by Daisy Johnson to locate Phil Coulson who had been captured by HYDRA. Thanks to Robin Hinton's drawings, they were able to find the area where Coulson was. Johnson ordered Davis to land the Zephyr One so Coulson could find them. Davis found a place to take the plane and Coulson was successfully rescued along with Glenn Talbot, although Deke Shaw was wounded in the process. Davis then flied the Zephyr One back to the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Siege of the Lighthouse In the aftermath of the Infiltration into the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility, Davis returned to the Lighthouse with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and remained silent as the team argued over Yo-Yo Rodriguez's decision to kill Ruby Hale. When Phil Coulson ended the argument and ordered everyone to get to their job, Davis was asked by Agent Kim whether the situation was normal, and Davis replied that although the seemingly strange objectives of preventing the Destruction of Earth was normal for them, the divided team was not. and Piper protect the Gravitonium]] Davis was in the lab with Jemma Simmons and Piper, helping to arrange the transportation of Gravitonium to the Zephyr One, when the Remorath invaded the Lighthouse. Davis, Piper and Simmons gathered weapons to hold siege in the lab, and they were joined by Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Glenn Talbot, who had been forced to retreat there because of the Remorath. Davis, Piper, and Rodriguez decided to defend the lab from outside, leaving Simmons and Talbot in the room. , Davis and Piper battle against the Remorath]] Together, they were able to hold off the Remorath for a time. However, they were soon outnumbered and Davis noticed that some Remorath had managed to go past them and were entering the lab. Davis tried to shoot some of them, but the Remorath broke into the lab nonetheless. However, they were all crushed by Talbot, who had used the Particle Infusion Chamber brought from the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility to gain gravity manipulation abilities. Thanks to this unexpected turn, Davis was able to survive the battle against the Remorath.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two Space Flight into space]] As Glenn Talbot had taken Phil Coulson and himself into Qovas' Ship, Davis joined a rescue mission to reach the spaceship as well. Along with Melinda May, Davis flied the Zephyr One, which had been equipped with Gravitonium-based reactors enabling it to be taken into space. Using the plane's cloaking, they managed to approach the Remorath spacecraft and docked to it, enabling May and Quake to infiltrate it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All Davis remained in the Zephyr One with Kim during the infiltration, telling the story of his near death to Deke Shaw, who was deeply impressed by it. However, they quickly figured out that something was wrong as Talbot, who had betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D., attacked the plane with several Remorath soldiers and killed Kim. Davis and Shaw remained hidden while Talbot left to steal the plane's Quinjet. They then alerted Alphonso Mackenzie to warn him about Talbot's betrayal. While Shaw left to go to the others' rescue in Qovas' ship, Davis remained in the Zephyr One, which was further attacked by the Remorath. He managed to hold them off until Coulson and Quake returned, killing the Remorath. Coulson then asked Davis to take the Zephyr One back to Earth. During the flight, however, Coulson fainted due to his condition, prompting Quake to ask Davis to call for medical attention as soon as they would land in the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity Battle of Chicago during the Battle of Chicago]] Davis was among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who took part in the Battle of Chicago, flying the Zephyr One to the city. He then flew a Quinjet with Phil Coulson and Quake aboard into Chicago so that they could get near to Glenn Talbot, who was attacking the city and mining for more Gravitonium. Once Quake left the plane after discovering that Coulson had not taken the Centipede Serum they had prepared to cure him, Davis took the Quinjet back to the Zephyr One with Coulson. However, Coulson fainted once again during the flight. Davis hurried up and brought him to Jemma Simmons and Yo-Yo Rodriguez in the Zephyr One so they could help him. He then watched as they were barely able to revive Coulson. ]] In the aftermath of the battle, with S.H.I.E.L.D. having successfully averted the Destruction of Earth and defeated Talbot, Davis put a plate in the Zephyr One for the S.H.I.E.L.D. to always remember Coulson, who had decided to retire from S.H.I.E.L.D. and spend the few days he had left to live with Melinda May in Tahiti. Davis joined the new S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Alphonso Mackenzie and was appointed as the team's main pilot due to May retiring as well. He then flew the Zephyr One away from Tahiti in their new mission to find the version of Leo Fitz who was frozen in space.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Search for Leo Fitz Travelling across Galaxies To be added Losing Hope To be added Hallucinations on Kitson To be added Captured by the Chronicoms To be added Sarge's Campaign Returning Home return to the Lighthouse]] The team was able to return to Earth, having found Leo Fitz, who was still in space with Jemma Simmons. Johnson radioed the Lighthouse informing them of their long-awaited arrival, and they landed. They then entered the Lighthouse, where they were greeted by Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. As they hugged, Davis expressed his happiness to back back at the base. When Mackenzie asked about FitzSimmons' whereabouts, they were interrupted by Trevor Khan who informed them that Melinda May had captured Sarge, unbeknownst to the three that he looked exactly like Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing Sarge in Charge 's pilot]] Despite being on a tiring mission for a year, Davis got straight back into the field, catching up on the news of Sarge's campaign and capture, and returning to his position as a pilot for S.H.I.E.L.D. When Sarge was freed and went with Johnson, May, Deke Shaw and Snowflake to stop Izel's plans, Mackenzie had Davis pilot Zephyr One with the rest of Sarge's Squad onboard, watching over Sarge's mission. Later, Sarge tricked the team into being stranded on a bomb-laden truck straight towards the same tower where Izel was going to land, and teleported onto Zephyr One to meet back up with Jaco and Pax.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One ]] When Sarge aggressively took control of the bridge, Davis was ordered by Sarge to stop following the truck and make his way to the ship exiting Earth's atmosphere. With hostages in danger, Mack was forced to tell the team to obey Sarge. While dealing with this situation, Davis received communications from Fitz and Simmons who used a coded message to tell Davis that they were in a potential hostage situation, while Davis had to give the same code back to them. Sarge interrupted the communication and demanded to speak directly to Izel. While the two argued, Sarge's anger caused him to underestimate Yo-Yo's speed abilities that allowed her to secretly help free Mackenzie. When Sarge took out his anger on his own teammate, Pax, and killed him, Jaco left to find Rodriguez. Mack took advantage of the situation and fought Sarge, taking him by surprise and knocking him out.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.09: Collision Course Part Two Infiltration into the Lazy Comet fight Izel's Crew]] With Sarge no longer in charge of Zephyr One, S.H.I.E.L.D. planned a search and rescue mission in order to retrieve Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, with Jaco joining the team. They boarded the ship, and Davis suggested he take lead, having been on the ship previously. They found themselves encountering Izel's Crew, so Alphonso Mackenzie ordered Davis and Jaco to fight them off as they went to find Fitz and Simmons. During the search, Jaco and Davis spotted Izel, but Davis was reluctant about making a move, as it was against their orders. However, Jaco convinced him that they could end it all right there, so Davis agreed. They split up and approached Izel from different directions, with Davis coming in through the back. However, he was secretly bested by her and she possessed his body, using the situation to her advantage to make her escape off the ship and onto Earth. Infiltration into the Lighthouse At the celebration for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s victory, Izel continued to be in possession of Davis' body until she later swapped him for Melinda May, who happened to be passing by alone. Davis now barely regaining consciousness, was suggested to by May to go rest. Davis, in a daze, then complied with the suggestion, and headed to his room. Later, he was woken up by Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Daisy Johnson who asked about what he did last night, but had no memory of a large chunk of his time since before they had returned from the Lazy Comet. Davis informed them that after blacking out, he remembered encountering May, who acted strange. He then told them to ask Jaco as he was on the lazy Comet too, but they informed him Jaco blow up along with the ship. He then realized that he lost time after encountering Izel, revealing that she had secretly possessed Davis' body and had returned to Earth with him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap Death They al then headed to the control room to inform Mackenzie of their discovery, telling him that Izel was at the base and was jumping in people, causing them to lose time. Mackenzie then locked down the Lighthouse so Izel couldn't escape, and they began to track her down. Davis confirmed that the Lighthouse was secured, and the others informed the other agents. They then started to discuss what Izel might want, and Davis suggested they interview all the agents to try and identify her. However, they all then made the realization that any of them could be possessed, causing them to go silent, which Davis found to be worse. They then decided to check each other first, asking things about them Izel could not know. When Johnson and Yo-Yo were cleared, Mackenzie locked them up for safety, and Davis was then cleared when he revealed he stole a space pen, believing it to be cool. ]] Izel soon revealed herself, having possessed Leo Fitz, taunting and mocking the team. When she began to put the team in danger, Melinda May singled Davis to take a vantage point above. When Izel possessed Piper and forced her to shoot herself through the hand, Alphonso Mackenzie ordered Davis to shoot her so Izel would come out. However, Davis could not bring himself to do so, and she made her move, going in and out of each of the agents, making her way towards Davis. She the possessed Davis, and decided to punish them for not complying with her. Izel moved Davis to the edge of the level, and forced his body to fall off a high ledge while she secured herself and left his body to plummet to the ground. Davis was killed on impact, much to the shock and horror of the team. Davis' body was later put into a body bag and taken away, as the team mourned his death, especially Piper. Legacy Davis' death was later avenged when Melinda May killed Izel in the Temple of the Forgotten using Sarge's Sword. Personality Davis showed complete dedication to S.H.I.E.L.D., both before and after it was declared a terrorist organization by the authorities. He almost gave his life to enable his allies to escape from Aida, being grievously wounded in the process. Once he was saved by Deathlok, Davis did not hesitate to join back S.H.I.E.L.D. and help them to prevent the Destruction of Earth. Davis proved to be a humble person. Despite being a skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on his own, he had no problem acknowledging that they were far better people than him in the organization. As such, when S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to reclaim Gravitonium from the Principia, Davis agreed when Phil Coulson told that he trusted Melinda May more than Davis to fly the Zephyr One in case of emergency. Additionally, despite knowing that he had lived an incredible story when fighting Aida, Davis recognized that it was less impressive that everything Coulson's team had ever experienced so far. Although he was not among the most prominent members of S.H.I.E.L.D., Davis deeply cares for his colleagues. Like other agents, he expressed considerable happiness when Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons got married. He was also worried when the team stood divided because of what had happened during the Infiltration into the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility. And during the Search for Leo Fitz, he expressed that he wanted to find Fitz more than anyone, despite it not comparing anywhere near Simmons' desire to find him. However, since he rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D., Davis has become an important part of the team, even believing the he, along with Piper should be involved in the team decisions during the search for Fitz. Due to all the supernatural events he witnessed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Davis became used to seemingly impossible phenomena. As such, when the S.H.I.E.L.D. team found the flying boat Principia and Tony Caine asked them whether they frequently saw such things, Davis casually replied that they did indeed. Abilities *'Pilot': Davis was trained to fly the Zephyr One and was the only pilot available when Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons sought to escape from the Playground. Despite his admitted lack of experience, Davis displayed sufficient piloting skills to fly the Zephyr One for a long time and withstand the assaults of a Watchdogs aircraft while they were unable to retaliate. Upon returning to duty, Davis became one of the two main S.H.I.E.L.D. pilots, although he recognized that he was not as skilled as Melinda May. Davis piloted the Zephyr One during various missions, like the search for the Principia. He also piloted a Quinjet when he went to find Robin Hinton in the retreat or during the Battle of Chicago. Equipment Weapons *' ': To be added Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added Vehicles *'Zephyr One': To be added *'Quinjet': To be added Facilities *'Playground': To be added *'Lighthouse': To be added Relationships Family *Wife *Son Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † - Former Director **Alphonso Mackenzie - Director and Former Colleague **Phil Coulson † - Former Colleague **STRIKE ***Melinda May - Colleague ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Colleague ***Piper - Colleague and Friend ***Prince † - Former Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Former Colleague **Billy Koenig - Former Colleague **LT Koenig - Former Colleague **Morales - Former Colleague **Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Savior **Kim † - Former Colleague **Trevor Khan † - Colleague *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Deke Shaw *Tony Caine *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton *Pretorious Pryce *Enoch *Jaco † - Former Enemy *Snowflake - Former Enemy Enemies *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov/Superior † **Tucker Shockley *Spirit of Vengeance *Aida † - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Life-Model Decoys **Phil Coulson LMD † **Alphonso Mackenzie LMD † **Jeffrey Mace LMD † **Leo Fitz LMD † *United States Air Force **Richardson † *Confederacy **Glenn Talbot † - Former Ally **Remorath *Trok *Chronicom Hunters **Malachi *Izel's Crew **Boyle † **Toad † *Atarah † *Sarge's Squad - Temporary Allies **Pachakutiq/Sarge † **Pax † *Izel † - Former Controller and Killer Appearances Behind the Scenes *In the press release of the episode The Ghost, Max Osinski was credited as "Agent Red". In the comics, Agent Red is a telepathic S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. *On social media, Max Osinski has referred to his character as "Davis D. Davis". References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members Category:Level Blue Category:Izel Hosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Izel